La triste historia de una simple animatronic
by mentalmente incorrecta
Summary: Un día normal ellos desaparecieron, ellos se encontraban dentro de los animatronicos, decidieron tomar venganza, pero a la vez el sentimiento de amor fue creciendo en ese macabro lugar... Los animatronicos están humanizados y Freddy es una mujer,


Hola, espero que les guste este fic, lo hice con mucho cariño, en esta historia ellos estarán humanizados, osea que seguirán siendo robots pero parecen humanos, aquí manejare a freddy como mujer y a Chica como un hombre, pero los modelos toy seguirán siendo completamente iguales. Bueno actualizare hasta que me dejen un comentario, y si tienen dudas, por favor déjenla en un comentario y lo responderé en cuanto pueda... **sayonara. 0_0**

-hija, ¿podrías ir a dar una vuelta por el establecimiento?- dijo mi madre mientras sacaba diez pizzas del horno.

-sí, pero antes iré a ver a Max en parts/service y después los dos daremos la ronda. –dije mientras me ponía mi gorra con el logo del restaurante.

-okey, pero no tarden.

Salgo de la cocina y camino por los pasillos de la pizzería, me detengo súbitamente al pasar por el show stage, me quedo embobada mirando Toy Freddy cantar las canciones infantiles, de todos los animatronicos aquel oso con sombrero y moño es mi favorito. Cuando era pequeña mi padre reabrió esta pizzería y el me pregunto cuál era mi favorito, a lo que yo respondí que era el oso y el me pregunto como quería llamarlo y sin dudarlo respondí Freddy. Desde entonces se llama Freddy, hace cuatro años que este restaurante reabrió, yo tenía ocho años. Pero hace unos meses mis padres tuvieron que cambiar los originales por los modelos Toy. Sinceramente me dan más miedo que los originales.

Me quito la ensoñación y sigo mi camino hacia parts/service, cuando llego a la sala veo a mi amigo Max tocando su guitarra, él y yo somos amigos desde hace diez años, nos conocimos porque yo le robe el jugo que estaba tomando y empezó a hacer escándalo, la única forma que se me ocurrió para callarlo fue dándole un beso y dándole la mitad del jugo en el beso. Su animatronico preferido es Bonnie.

-¿estas componiendo algo nuevo Max?- dije mientras me acercaba y le ponía la otra gorra de la empresa.

-sí, tenía pensado que la podíamos usar para que la tocaran los animatronicos- se acomoda la gorra –claro para los antiguos.

-es una pena que tu animatronico favorito en forma Toy parezca un transexual.- dije eso para molestarlo.

-hey, no te metas con Bonnie- dice dándome un golpe en el hombro.

-pero debes de aceptarlo Max Toy Bonnie parece un transexual mal vestido- le quito su guitarra de las manos- ha, por cierto, debemos dar una vuelta por el edificio. –lo tomo de la mano y me dirijo a afuera.

-hay, espera, me estas lastimando, ¡Alicia!- lo suelto y lo miro con cara de "compórtate como un hombrecito´´

-¿Qué quieres? Apúrate si no mi madre se va a enojar conmigo- le hago señas para que se apure.

-te quiero decir algo- se acerca y toma mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo casi como un balbuceo porque él me estaba apretando los cachetes.

-desde hace tiempo quería decirte que yo te…- antes de que terminara de hablar se escucha un grito de dolor.

-¿escuchaste eso?- salgo de parts/service y me dirijo a la kid's cove pero uno de los guardias vestido de morado mete a tres chicos a la sala en la que estaba.

-niña, usted tiene que estar a salvo, uno de los animatronicos Toy acaba de perder la razón y mordió a uno de los clientes.- él me toma del brazo y me mete a mí y a Max dentro de parts/service y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Por qué cierra la puerta señor?- dice uno de los chicos que están con nosotros. El chico vestido de morado sonríe sádicamente.

-vamos a jugar a un juego, -mete su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y saca un cuchillo.

-¿Qué diablos va a hacer con ese cuchillo?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo

-saben, odio a cada niño de este mundo, quiero acabar con ellos si están sonriendo -se acerca a nosotros y me toma a mí de la blusa café.- no merecen ser felices, como yo. –pone el cuchillo en mi cuello. Yo estoy totalmente en shock, siento el frio metal contra mi piel. El primer corte fue el -¡SUELTELA! –grito Max, se acerca a donde estamos nosotros y le intenta quitar el cuchillo de las manos. – ¡MATEME A MI! Déjela vivir…

-estúpido niñato- le da una cachetada – a ella es a la que quiero matar. –le da una matada en el estómago y el sale volando.

-¡MAX! –me suelte del agarre del chico de morado y voy a donde esta Max –Max, por favor vete déjame morir a mi… -el sujeto de morado me toma por mi cuello y me pone contra la pared.

-prometo que te dolerá y mucho JAJAJAJAJA- acerca su cuchillo y me hace un profundo corte en mi yugular, toso un poco de sangre, volteo a ver a Max que está llorando en una esquina de la habitación, los demás niños están intentando abrir la puerta. El hombre de morado sigue riendo mientras clava varias veces el cuchillo en mi cuerpo, de repente me mareo y me quedo dormida…

Camino por el local, hace ya varias horas que cerraron, me asomo por cada habitación para ver si no hay nadie aquí, paso por la kid's cove y veo la marca de tiza en el suelo, salgo de ahí y me dirijo a show/stage, cuando entro me encuentro un auténtico horror, cinco cuerpos de niños tirados en el suelo, me acerco al cuerpo de la única mujer que había ahí, su cabello de color café le cubría el rostro, se lo quito de la cara cuidadosamente y veo que su piel es muy blanca, levanto la vista buscando los antiguos trajes de los animatronicos, tomo el primero que encuentro el cual es el de Freddy y meto el cuerpo de la niña dentro del animatronico, hago lo mismo con los otros niños. Lástima que el hombre de morado haya matado a esos cinco niños, pero al fin ya no estaré solo, ellos me ayudaran a cumplir mi venganza…


End file.
